Alone together
by The outsiders Queen
Summary: Ponyboy gets a girlfriend and it happens to be the one and only Cynthia Hatcher new girl at Washington high school, stick with them through their up and downs and when their world is upside down, its up to the readers to make it better :) rated M for future Adulty themes! Like: Sex, Drugs, Cheating, assaults and more! and food! Fall out boy is awesome BTW
1. Boys,drama and Beer

** hello this is the first chapter to a amazing story, not hateful reviews -_-**

I sat at are lunch table, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her; She was walking to her table her brownish black curls bounces as she walks, she was new every guy is tripping for her. I saw her eyes flicker to my face then she blushes and turns away. I felt someone smack me and I snap my head around.

"Stop staring." Steve laughs "you're creeping the girl out Pony."

"Oh." I say trying not to frown; she will never like me I am just plain Ponyboy Curtis nothing special about me.

"Don't worry kid; she's not worth your time." Two-bit says trying to cheer me up.

I stab my food with a fork and walk away from the table. I realized I was heading to the front doors of the school, when did I decide this? I ask myself. I hear people walking around the corner to me.

"Come one guys no one will be down there right now." I hear some girl say and others girls giggle.

I fell into a daze as I recognized her high silkily voice ring above all the little giggles like wind chimes. I pressed myself against the wall as they walked past me laughing and giggling. I slid down the wall until I sat on the ground.

_Cynthia hatcher_ I thought of her pretty black hair that fades to a brown at the end where her bouncy curls are. Her breath taking ocean blue eyes that stick out from her creamy pale skin, she has amazing curves with a thigh gap but that's not the best part. From what I've seen of her she's daring, smart, quick and nice a bit sassy too.

"Ponyboy." Steve says snapping his finger in my face.

"Hmm?" I mutter still in a daze.

"Come on class time." He says pulling me to are class.

We arrive to are class and take are seats, how I managed to get into one class with Steve who knows. I took Steve's and my notes the whole time I take both if are notes to the turn in bin. I return to are table and take my seat, I hear the bell ring and I gather up my stuff and Steve and I walk to are lockers.

"Hey Ponyboy." Cynthia calls at me flashing me a smile waving her hair moving as she turned her head to me.

"Hey." I say returning the smile walking over to her.

I stop in front of her meeting her eyes, I'm glad were about the same height I got a few inches on her.

"Do you think you can help me with a English paper?" she asks me with a begging tone.

"Of course, come around my house today or just walk home with us?" I ask hinting to the last one.

"I'll walk home with you guys." She decided walk to my locker with me.

Once we get home I led Cynthia to are kitchen table and we get working. She had to write a paper over Greek times I helped her and read the chapter over Greeks in her text book to her.

"Hey um pony can I get a drink? " She asks scratching the back of her head.

"Sure." I say getting up "what do you want?" I ask her.

"Soda or water." She answers folding her hands on her lap.

I walk to the fridge and grab two cans of soda one for me and one for her, I walk back to the table and hand her one of the cans. I snap open mine and take a sip and read over her work.

"Goof job Cynthia this is really good." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, it was mostly thanks to you." She points out her hand skimming mine sending electricity through me.

"Would you want to stay for dinner since it's almost done?" I ask her fiddling with my fingers.

"I'd love too." She answers as we walk over to the couch.

We make small talk until Darry calls for dinner; I blush as she complements my hair.

"I've never seen such amazing hair." She says smiling at me.

"T...Thanks Cynthia." I stutter out brushing my hands through my hair.

"Dinners ready guys!" Darry calls to us, I smile and help her up and walk to the kitchen.

Two-bit sang through the whole dinner making me blush and then Dal making fun of me for it.

"Someone's embarrassed guys!" He mocks me laughing.

"Shut up Dallas." I hiss at him earning a laugh from Cynthia.

Johnny shot me a sorry look and gather up all the plates and washed them.

"Oh Johnny let Soda do that." Darry starts.

"Oh its fine Darry." Johnny snorts.

I got into a play fight with Dallas, He had me pinned to the ground I kicked him in the gut then scrambled up lunging at him knocking him off his feet. He grabs my arms in a steal grip he threw me on the ground then pounced on me. He got me in a choke hold I try to squirm out of it I pawed at his arms.

"Dal..." I try to wheeze out.

"Giving up kid?" He asks mocking me.

"Can't breathe..." I wheeze then blackness clouded me.

I open my eyes to see Dallas staring down at me with worried eyes.

"Though I killed ya for a minute." Dallas chuckles.

I sit up looking around I finally found Cynthia giggling at me while sitting on the couch. I laugh with her and walk over to her.

"Laughing at me?" I ask in her ear.

"Maybe." She says boldly.

"Hm..." I say crossing my arms. "I might cry."

"I'd pay to see a tough greaser like you _cry_." She giggles.

"Maybe some other time miss you have to get home. Can I have the honor of walking you home?" I ask her grinning.

"What a gentlemen." She comments getting up.

"If that's what he is." Steve mutters earning him a smack on the head from Dal.

We walk down the street, she looks at me as if she waiting for me to do something. I take the hint and grab her hand intertwining it with mine. I smile at her and she returns the smile, I swing are hand back and forth.

"I had a good time tonight." She says as we stop at her house, I wrap my hands around her waist hugging her.

"How about on Friday we got the drive in and catch the movie Paul Newman?" I ask her grinning.

"I'd love to." She says kissing me on the cheek and walking inside her house.

I give a long sigh and start walking home, it was basically dark I hear a horn. I groan cannot be happing I think to myself as 6 socs get out of a red corvette.

"Let's have some fun." One of the socs says pushing me to the ground.

I hit the ground with a thud a groan escapes my lips as one of them sits on my chest and places his knees on my elbows. I hear the flick of a blade I freak out.

"Darry, Soda, Steve, Dally anyone." I scream as they rush to get a rag.

"DALLAS!" I Screech as they stuff the rag in my mouth.

I feel them dig the knife in to different places in my body as fist rained on me.

"Kid!?" Dally yells running the gang on his heels.

The socs heads snap up and they scurry to the car, I reached up and yanked the rag out. I saw something sticking out of my arm until I actually felt the pain of it entering my arm. I felt the pain flurry through me I let out a ear piecing scream followed by a low wail.

"Pony!" Soda cry's as he notices the knife.

"Get it out of my arm!" I scream I tears streaming down my cheeks.

"No, that will only make it worse." Dally interjects.

I slip in to a blackness, when I woke I heard a beeping and felt Ivs tubes everywhere. I look at my now bandaged hand were the knife use to be. I hope I get out of here I got that date.

"Oh pony your awake!" Soda cheered smiling.

"When am I getting outta here?" I ask fretting.

"In a while, they agreed to let you go today." Soda informed me.

After a while I was back home cradling my hand to my chest while disusing are date with Cynthia. She was coming over now and we'd hand out until time for the movie the two-bit would give us a ride.

I jump up when I hear three delicate knocks on the door earning laughs from the gang. I led her to the couch I warped by arm around her waist and took her hand in my other hand. I felt her head rest on my shoulder, I skim her cheek with my forehead pulling her closer I place her on my lap her legs wrapping out of my waist her head now resting on my chest.

"Barf." Steve mutters making a puking action.

"Shut up Steve." Dal growls.

Cynthia kisses my nose giggling I place my hands on her cheeks and hug her tighter. It felt more like two months instead of two days.

We all start towards the drive in; I swing mine and Cynthia's hand back and forth. I lean in and kiss her nose and then her cheek then her forehead. This girl could break me in half anytime with might happened and when it does I will be crushed I think to myself.

"Um pony can we talk?" she asks softly earning the whole gangs glaze.

I walk us to the back of the chair area; she pulls her hand out of mine.

"My parents don't want me dating...you." She says "Well they want me dating socs."

"Oh." I say walking backward slowly "I see."

"Pony waits!" She calls but I ran back to the gang tear stream down my face.

"Ponyboy what's wrong?" Two-bit asks ask I sink in my chair and let the tears flow.

"S...He…" I start wiping my eyes.

"That bitch." Dallas curses getting up.

I don't stop him as he walks I crush my face into Two-bit's chest as he awkwardly strokes my hair.

"Poor kid." Steve says glumly patting my back.

"Ponyboy please. You didn't let me finish." I hear her voice ring from behind me.

I turn towards her and nodding so she goes on.

"Well I do like you just my parents and… I'm going to talk to them about it but." She starts.

"Just get way!" I snap "you lair." I run away leaving everyone in shock, I ran to Dallas.

I ran straight in to his chest witch was like a rock. I took him by surprise he pushed me off of him before anyone saw. I sunk to my knees, sobbing he just stared at me in shock.

"There he is!" Someone shout and footsteps run over to us.

At this point Dal and I were sitting by a tree his arm around my neck and my face crying into his chest. I felt big rough hands tug at me.

"Darry cut it out." Dal snaps at him swatting his hand away.

"What's wrong with him?" He asks worried.

"Got his heart broken by her." I felt him point to her standing in the back of the group.

"I wasn't breaking up with you Pony!" She exclaims "I was trying to explain."

I turn to her getting up I ran to her, Her arms opened then wrapped around me tightly as I hugged her. I smelt her soft hair as I twirled her, _she's mine _was all I though at the time.

"Well um sorry to interrupts but it's late." Darry interjects scratching his head awkwardly.

Soda and I walk Cynthia home and then we started home, I thought of Cynthia her perfectness I don't deserve her. I made small talk with Soda, he made some jokes and I laughed at them.

"So pone you and Cynthia huh?" He asks elbowing me while wiggling his eyebrows.

"We haven't done anything Sodapop." I snort playfully punching his arm.

"Mhmm." He says rolling his eyes at me.

We reach the house; I push Soda back causing his to fall on his butt then run in and hid behind Two-bit.

"What the hell you doing kid?" He snorts out at me.

Soda runs in his eyes snap to me.

"You will pay for that Ponyboy Curtis." He growls playfully.

"If you could catch me." I jeer sticking out my tongue and start to run the other way.

I ran straight in to Dal I fall back hitting the ground with a groan holding my head. In an instant Soda was on my chest, his hands held my arms down.

"Steve, I need your help." Soda calls to him.

"Whatta need buddy?" He asks eyeing the scene he sees.

"Come hold pony down for me." He says as Steve walks over to take his spot.

"Soda…" I say warily tying squirm out from under Steve.

I heard the sink run then the cabinets slapping open then he stopped and walked back out empty handed.

"Come on Dallas grab Ponyboy." He instructed and Dallas tossed me over his shoulder.

We walked to the pound, I know what Sodas revenge is and I don't like it. I kick Dallas until he snaps at me.

"Soda don't do this." I beg.

"Dal toss him." Soda demanded simply.

I feel myself fly through the air into the water; I cause a huge splash as I hit the water. I sink it the water it was soft and calming. I push myself up, I pop my head above the water I breathe in the air in gasps. I felt Darry's hand yank on mine tugging me out of the water. I stand on the ground for a minute dripping wet as Soda says sorry and hugs me.

We all walk home I don't talk the whole way there until we get home then I just go to sleep.

When I walk up Soda was shaking me and saying to get my butt up, I groan and walk to are dresser. I pull out a shirt, jeans and socks and get dressed. I do the normal routine and then sit in the living room until Two-bit and Steve show up.

I saw Cynthia in the school lot talking with her friends and playing with her hair. I got out of Two-bit's car and walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey." I say now at her side.

"Hey!" She says back hugging me taking me by surprise.

"So Cynthia would you like to go on a date with me today?" I ask interlacing are hands.

"I'd love to." She says pecking me on the cheek and smiling sweetly.

"Good, now let me walk you to class." I say leading her to her first period class are hands swing back and forth.

"Thanks for walking me Pony." She says giving me a hug before turning and walking into class.

I run to my class and take my seat next to Steve; he made jokes about me fall head over heels for her. I elbow him and he shuts up, when the bell rang for lunch, I was in my 3 period class, I jumped up and walked out of class. I met Cynthia in the hall way leading to the lunch room, I took her hand and led her to are table where Steve had gotten are trays for us.

"Thanks Steve." She says expecting the tray.

"No problem girly." He says with a wink making me laugh and pull her closer to me.

"Pony stop it." She muttered at me as I kissed her forehead and her nose.

"Okay, okay." I say laughing.

I wrap my arm around her when I finish my lunch and kiss her forehead again and this time she doesn't protest. She kisses my nose and leans her head on my shoulder as Steve makes fake barfing noises.

"Hush Stevie." Two-bit snorts "you and Evie are way worse."

"Can't wait for that date." She whispers to me "what are we doing?"

"Can't say. It's a surprise just be at my house around 5ish or you can come earlier." I tell her.

"Okay." She agrees with a nod making her perfect little curls bounce.

Later after I walked her to class I ran to mine talking my seat. I couldn't get her out of my mind, her sweet smell of pricy perfume and the way she dresses is daring for a girl. I heard the bell ring for the end of the day, I sighed in relief. I half walked and half ran to my locker I shoved my text books in my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Hey pony." A soft voice rang in my ear.

"Cynthia! Hi." I say smiling interlacing are hands.

"I'll be over at you house in a while okay?" She asks making sure.

"That will be great." I say smiling.

Pov of Cynthia...

I walk home taking the time to think of what Pony has planned for us. I run up to my room and throw out the outfit I was going to where. I decided black on a knee length sleeve less dress with a belt on it; with black ankle converse I had a tiny pink flower necklace with black and white rose earrings and a small Black Hand bag. And I threw on legging under the dress because it was so short.

I ran around the house finding elastic ponytails and bobby pins and threw my hair up into a messy bun. My hair stuck out everywhere but it looked cute with my outfit, I brushed my teeth and started to Pony's house.

I reached his front porch I smooth out my dress and take a deep breath before adjusting my hair.

"Cyndi, it just a guy you can do this." I mutter to myself balling my hand up into a fist to knock.

I knock three times and fold my hands, Ponyboy opened the door and took my hand and led me to the couch and sat me down.

"I got a present for you." He says smiling sweetly.

"Oh pony… thanks." I say as he dashes off.

He returned with something in his hand he places it on my head and adjusts if before kissing my head. It was a flower crown made by him, so sweet I took his hand and pulled him on the couch next to me. I snuggle up to him and smile as I close my eyes and relax, I felt him pull me closer to him as he kisses my nose.

"Hey come on time to go." He says shaking me, I open my eyes and eye the basket he had in his hand.

We walk to the pound he lays out a blanket and sits the basket down and then motions for me to sit with him. I sit down across from him and open the basket, Sandwiches with salad and two cans of pop. I take out one of the plates that were packed in there and grab a one of the sandwiches and got some salad. He took out a small radio and picked a station, I smile as he packs up all the dirty plates and food containers.

"Come look at the pound with me." He says taking my hand and walking me over there.

"It's lovely." I comment after a few beats of silence and I face him and pull him in for a hug.

His warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer, I felt his warm cracked lips kiss my forehead. I look up at him and smile and place my head back on my chest.

"Cynthia, be my girlfriend?" He asks me taking both of my hands and kissing both.

"Of course." I answer simply smiling as he smiles too.

I feel him pick me up by the waist and twirl me as he laughs I fall in love with how his laugh sounds. I grip on to his arms as he stops spinning me; everything is spinning like a carvel ride.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Heh, sorry got carried away." He apologizes stroking my cheek.

"It's fine." I say and gather up the stuff as we start walking back.

Hand in hand we enter his house , I drop the stuff off at the table and sit down next to him and snuggle up to his side as he wraps his warm arms around me.

Pov pony.

When Cynthia left I could swear she left my heart here sad awaiting her return. I went to sleep with Soda as normal and woke up exited and got dressed fast and hurried to school.

"Calm down Pony." Steve chuckles.

When we get to school I run over to Cynthia and hug her tightly from behind making her giggle. I kiss her cheek and hold her hand; she smiled sweetly at me and hugged me.

"Gave me a heart attack Ponyboy." She exclaims.

"Sorry." I say laughing.

"As long as you're here to hug and make it better its fine." She says softly.

"Always." I reply back softer.

I walk her to class I had a huge longing for it to be lunch so I could be with her and hold her hand. I speed through all my work and finally its lunch and I was next to her kissing her cheek and holding her small soft hand in mine.

"Oh Cynthia you don't know what you do to me." I whisper to her with a small laugh at the end.

"Well, you have no idea what you do to me." She whispers back.

"Hmm… I guess we will never know." I say hugging her tighter.

"Be careful pony I might pop." She says louder and Two-bit laughs and makes a dirty joke causing her to scrunch up her face in disgust.

I smile slyly and look directly at bob Sheldon and kiss her on the head and give him an evil look before turning away. I hear him growl as his friends whisper quietly about it point at me, that seemed to catch Steve gaze. After a few seconds I feel someone tap on my back I turn my head around to be meted by a fist connecting with my jaw.

I fall back on the floor as Bob pounces on me and keeps punching me, Steve run over and shoves him off. Two-bit was hauling me up, He examined my face it wasn't that bad.

"I will get you back Curtis." Bob hisses at , me "your _ gang _ can't protect you forever."

"Shut up Sheldon." Steve says pushing him back towards his table.

I rubbed my arm that was still wrapped in gauze from the stab wound, blood was soaking the through the wrap. I groan and cradle it to my chest and sigh as I heard whispers from Bob's table. Cynthia leans over and pecks me on the cheek and smiles sweetly at me.

Pov of Cynthia

I walked to choir hand in hand with pony, we stop at the wooden door I kiss him on the cheek and quietly say my goodbyes as he walks away. I walk in and take my seat on the risers, I heard giggles and whispers from behind me. I tuck my hair behind my ear as I feel them pointing to me behind my back.

"Hey Cynthia." One of them says chewing her gum loudly. "Wanna come to a party with us after school?"

"Sure." I say smiling.

"Good, meet us by my locker after school." She says turning away from me.

Class passes by in a rush , After school I meet her by her locker and I remembered her name was Mary, she has long blonde hair with green eyes and flawless skin and attractive long skinny legs.

I sling my bag over my shoulder as we walk to her house she leads us up to her room.

"Hey Cyn wear this." She says throwing jean shorts and a low cut top at me.

I change and we all head out, I remembered the way to the Shepard's house they throw the best party's in the whole town. We run inside and help set up and get the snacks and beer and pop out. I grin as I chat with Mary and her socy friend Elizabeth; I complement her on her pink knee length dress.

"Hey Mary." Curly says as he walks up to us.

"Hey C." She says giving him a tight hug.

"Who's this Beautiful lady?" He asks motioning with his hand to me.

"Cynthia this Curly Shepard, he throws wicked parties." She says introducing me to him.

"Ah, I moved here a few weeks ago." I say folding my hands as I fix my eyes on the ground.

"Well no need to be shy." He says pulling my chin up with his finger making me blush.

"Curly, she's dating one of the curtsies." Mary interjects rudely.

"Ah, sorry to hear but of you need a break from him come to me sweetie." He says winking at me and scribbling his number on my wrist.

"Uh…" I stutter amazed.

I grab a drink and dance with Mary a little and sing a bit, I felt a bit dizzy and giggly, and I spin around dancing with curly.

"He won't know what hit him." Curly hisses to himself.

"Cynthia?" I hear a familiar voice ask taken back.

"Dallas!" I shout happily hugging him tightly.

"Who gave you a beer?" Dallas asked sniffing my drink.

"Psssh, this is pop silly." I giggle drinking the rest of it.

"Heh, sorry." Curly mocks smirking.

"Come on im taking you home." Dallas growls pulling me by the waist.

Then everything went black, when I woke up I was laying under a small plaid blanket on a tiny little single bed. I prop myself up on my elbows taking in the small room, it was a faded blue color and had dirty cloths everywhere.

"Oh, my head." I say as a sharp pain throbs in my head.

I swing my feet over the side of the bed, they instantly touch the soft carpeted ground. I examine my cloths I was wearing a huge tee shirt that hung to my knees and smelled like cheap beer, I had no bottoms except my underwear. I walk out of the room to a tiny hallway that leads to a living room.

"Hello?" I call softly creeping down the hallway.

I look on the couch to find a sleeping Dallas and on the small table was an outfit for me, I change and brush through my hair with an old brush I found and fixed it up. Last night came back to me in snippets. Each piece hit me like a brick heavy and painful for a while. I sat on the floor next to the couch hugging my knees to my chest my chin buried in my knees.

"Urgh." I groan as the head ache returns.

I play with my hair and sprawl out on the floor. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed and danced around a bit and sang a bit. I didn't know what part of town this is or what way to get to Pony's house or mine so leaving was out of the question.

"Urgh." I hear Dallas groan getting up causing a big creak from the old couch.

"Hey sleepy." I chirp twirling around on my tippy toes.

"Hey Cinderella." He mutters rolling his eyes "Why the hell were you drinking last night?"

"I didn't know I was." I answer back angered.

** Oh ended in the middle of Talking sue me XDD sowwy but im tierd i wrote a lot for a first chap to a story.**


	2. Malts, first kisses and almost sex :O

**baccccckkk i wrote this to very weird romantic songs for well um inspiration, read and love how cute it is c:**

"Someone must have slipped some in your drink; anyways I wanna come to the Curtsies with me?" He asks looking around.

"Sure." I say hiding my eximent

(Month laterrrr.)

Pov of Ponyboy

Cynthia and I sat in the malt shop at the counter waiting for are order, I hold her hand and kiss her nose. I hope we have are first kiss soon, I think it will be soon but I never know. She smiled at they brought out ONE malt instead of two, I grabbed two straws and we drank the malt in silence.

"Thanks Pone that was good." She says smiling.

"No problem sweetie." I say back pecking her on the cheek.

I hold her hand as we walk back to my house; I smile at her flawless face. I can image me kissing her and it turning into so so much more. We get into the living room the gang's stares boring into me, I felt the want crumpling me.

"I can't take this." I growl ripping my hand from hers.

"What's wrong Pony?" She asks worried.

I pin her to the wall and put my face less than an inch away from hers, her eyes sparkled with hope and her lips spoke for mine to melt into hers. I touch my lips to hers moving them with her soft cracked lips, I felt her fingers run through my greased hair. I hold back my urge to kiss rougher then we already are.

"More." She says so only I will hear.

I kiss her roughly forcing her lips to move with mine, my hands move down to her sides flatting her to the wall I press my body right up against hers and let my tongue wrestle with hers for space. I hear her moan lightly and cup my neck in her hands.

"Oh." She says gasping for air as we break away.

I pounce on her again , kissing her rougher than last time moving my hands to her lower back and tracing her lips with my tongue causing her to moan loudly. We break away, blushing getting redder each second. After a minute of silence Dallas laughs loudly.

"Didn't know you had it in ya kid!" He cackles.

"I'm going to my room." I say pulling on Cynthia's had so she knows to follow me.

Once we get to mine and Soda's room I pin her to the bed by the shoulders, I kiss her stroking her face with my hand. I suck on her neck giving her a hickey that I was proud of. Her hands wrapped around my waist pulling me down towards her. I trace her lips with my tongue again, she moans and kisses my neck and gives me a hickey. I snicker and place my hands on her waist and kiss her rougher and rougher.

Her hands fumble at the collar of my shirt then yanking it off me; I tease my hands under her shirt. I hear her moan and it sets me off I rip her shirt of her she moans as I kiss her stomach and collar bone. She moans and kisses me biting my lips as she does. Her bra was pink I loved how she look good in it, I reached my hands to the clip of herb bra when the door opens.

"Pony… EW!" I hear Two-bit shout and slam the door.

Cynthia pulls away pull on her shirt; I sit there stunned as Darry and Soda run in. I look at my girlfriend who is blushing like a tomato.

"Dinners ready…" Darry said warily.

"Okay." I say weakly embarrassed to death.

**short but sweet to death :) will post tomorrow. **


End file.
